


成人礼

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 孙贤佑x李周蜜 | 猪妹 | 骨科
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	成人礼

李周蜜终于迎来了她的十八岁生日。

这天碰巧周五，李周蜜的哥哥孙贤佑下班后去蛋糕店取走预订的蛋糕，接上刚放学的妹妹，两人有说有笑地回了家。

李周蜜高三，孙贤佑也刚大学毕业，在公司实习。兄妹俩差了五岁，分别跟随了父母的姓氏，加上孙贤佑呆呆的模样和李周蜜咋呼的性格，两人比起兄妹倒是更像是情侣。

他们之间的事也似乎不合兄妹的伦常。

哥哥给妹妹的生日礼物是一支黑色的震动棒，纯黑的包装盒上还扎了漂亮的黄色蝴蝶结。

纵欲之事兄妹俩不是初犯。妹妹身上的每一处——嘴唇，腋下，乳房，腿根，还有穿着棉袜的脚掌，都被哥哥用阴茎亵玩了个遍；而哥哥也发现，妹妹尤其喜欢在写完作业后穿着校服裙，下半身真空着坐在他的腿上，在他的西裤上蹭出一大片粘腻的水渍。只是孙贤佑没有真正进入过李周蜜的身体。

18岁是个微妙的界限。

蜂蜜口味的蛋糕还剩下一半，孙贤佑舔掉手指上的奶油，笑着看妹妹拆礼物；小桌对面坐着的李周蜜在打开盒子后不自觉地并起膝盖。是她想要的礼物，哥哥都知道。

孙贤佑笑了笑走去李周蜜身边，有些羞涩地吻了吻她烧红的脸颊，手却毫不害臊地伸进她的校服外套里。

妹妹故意没有穿内衣。软嫩的乳头被校服衬衫磨得挺立。孙贤佑故意掐了一把，李周蜜吃痛，腿间的肉缝却又吐出一口淫水。

孙贤佑将她打横抱起，宝贝似地放到沙发上，俯下身细细品尝着她的唇彩，也是蜂蜜味的，甚至比刚刚的蛋糕还要甜腻。

李周蜜浑身发热，等不及哥哥这么细嚼慢咽，推开孙贤佑坐起身，对着他打开了双腿。

下半身也是真空，甚至还有淫水不断流下。体液让她私处稀疏细软的体毛贴在馒头似鼓起的外阴上，也把大腿根濡湿出一片泥泞。过膝袜被褪下，她的大腿上还留着袜子勒出的红痕。

李周蜜伸手拨开腿间饱满的肉丘，把孙贤佑最爱的粉嫩穴口曝露在他眼前：“哥哥，进来吗？”

妹妹对性的渴望总是直接的，她屡次趁孙贤佑在家开视频会议时跑去他床上自慰，期间还要借用他的手指，美其名曰自己刚做了指甲不方便。

她喜欢哥哥有力的手指，如同现在这样用力抠挖着她的穴。

孙贤佑熟稔的动作让她娇声连连，“哥哥，哥哥，”李周蜜牵着他另一只空闲的手抓住了自己的胸，“揉揉...”

隔着衣料还是欠缺了某些手感，以至于孙贤佑再也没忍住，一把扯开了她的衬衫，饱满挺拔的乳肉从衬衫领口汹涌而出，随着李周蜜身体的颤抖而颤抖着。凹陷的乳头在冷空气的刺激下探出一点头，孙贤佑俯下身尝试把它全部吸出来，在穴里兴风作浪的手指也没停下。

上下同步的刺激让李周蜜很快高潮了，雪白的双腿不停抽搐着。

趁妹妹失神，孙贤佑脱下裤子，扶着胀痛已久的阴茎干进了穴里。

纵使润滑与扩张已经足够到位，阴道的挤压感还是远比孙贤佑想象中刺激得多。湿粘又紧致的淫穴收缩着，像饥渴的嘴紧紧吸着他的肉棒。他差点缴械，只好歇几秒，再朝着勾人的软肉里狠狠操几下。

高潮后的身体异常敏感，仅仅几次抽插之后，一股控制不住的尿意让李周蜜脚趾蜷缩。她慌忙拍打着孙贤佑的胳膊让他停下，可惜哥哥充耳不闻，反倒伸手揉搓起她充血的阴蒂。

李周蜜快哭了，她不想尿在沙发上。

孙贤佑看她挣扎反而起了兴趣，食指按着阴阜往上提，让妹妹充血的蜜豆彻底曝露出来，用大拇指腹的茧子不停磨蹭着，下身也没有停止打桩机般的交合。

在孙贤佑里应外合的攻势下，妹妹已经爽得叫不出声音，只能仰着头张大嘴，勉强从嗓子里挤出喑哑的哀声。

哥哥太过了解她的身体，以至于她轻易就被玩弄到失禁。

体液失控地喷出，随着孙贤佑次次急抽而四处飞溅。

李周蜜死死捂着脸，声音里带着哭腔，“哥哥你个大坏蛋...”

“嗯，哥哥坏，”孙贤佑听闻，俯身吻了吻李周蜜的脸颊，脸上的笑意毫不掩饰。

“快点做...”李周蜜吸了吸鼻子，“爸妈回来看到就出大事了...”

“知道了。”孙贤佑捏捏李周蜜的鼻尖，又把她的双腿扛在肩上开始下一轮猛攻。

粗长的阴茎乍浅乍深地出入着，李周蜜的穴口被折腾得火辣辣的痛，可深处的空虚促使她扭动着身子，挺翘的双乳也随之晃动。

视觉刺激过于强烈，孙贤佑抓住那对晃动的奶子一通揉捏，感受着柔软的乳头在掌心一点点变得硬挺；妹妹也不甘示弱地夹紧下身，看到哥哥皱着眉骂脏话的样子又是一阵情动，于是伸出胳膊揽住他的脖子，孙贤佑也配合地把妹妹抱到怀里。

两人炽热的胸膛向贴，唇舌也吻得难舍难分。

李周蜜担心哥哥太累，便让孙贤佑在沙发上坐下，好让自己跨坐在他身上主动。

孙贤佑把脸埋在少女的双乳间深吸一口气，妹妹的体香着实让他上瘾。李周蜜晃着骨盆，下身又把孙贤佑的肉棒吃紧了些。

妹妹的手机铃声不合时宜地响起，两人同时往茶几上撇了一眼，是妈妈打来的电话。

“去接电话。”孙贤佑拍了拍她的屁股。

李周蜜一脸不情愿地撅起小嘴，嘟囔着站起身去拿手机。

“喂妈妈？”她的声音乖巧极了，和此刻孙贤佑看到的发春少女完全不符，“嗯嗯我到家了，哥哥也回来了。”

光裸的酮体在面前晃荡，水蜜桃似的屁股和吹弹可破的肌肤，被操开的肉瓣还可怜地张着嘴，里头销魂的吸吮让孙贤佑食髓知味，他起身上前，从背后抱住了矮了自己一头的妹妹，手也不安分地四处游走，揩过下体的蜜水抹上粉色的乳尖。他最后索性把阴茎挤进了少女充满肉欲的腿根。

“啊？今天又要加班啊？”李周蜜说这句话的时候轻轻晃了晃屁股，示意哥哥再做些更过分的事，“那爸爸也要加班吗？”

孙贤佑笑了笑，就着她腿间不断滴落的淫水再次顶入花穴。他的大手环着李周蜜的腰，下身轻柔地顶弄着。

“嗯嗯没关系，哥哥陪我过生日就好...嗯...！！”孙贤佑突如其来的猛烈抽插让她措手不及，却又顾忌着电话那头的妈妈不敢淫叫，“没事的妈妈...我只是不小心被开水烫到...嗯...我会小心...”

她回头狠狠剜了孙贤佑一记眼刀，后者却还是脸上笑得和蔼，身下快把她顶到云里雾里。

“我知道啦...不要担...心...嗯不说了我写作...业去了，妈妈辛苦了mua。”仓促结束通话，李周蜜干脆把手机关机扔到一旁，隐忍的呻吟也终于倾泻而出。

孙贤佑平时话少，做爱的时候也是；李周蜜刚好相反，平时叽叽喳喳，现在被操着话也不少，不过都被孙贤佑撞得稀碎，连不成一个完整的句子，之后全变成了含糊的咿呀。

李周蜜又快高潮了，她哭着求孙贤佑去浴室再做，不然事后又多一滩残局。

两人黏黏糊糊，好不容易边走边做磨蹭到浴室，孙贤佑便把李周蜜按在墙上后入猛攻。

眼下是妹妹披头散发，凹凸有致的背渗着涩情的粉，股瓣早被撞得通红，紧绷的阴道口也随着他的下身被略微牵出又塞入。

看着镜子里李周蜜忘我的神情，孙贤佑动了坏心眼，想重温童年时期故意揪妹妹的头发把她惹哭的恶劣行径。

他的大手穿入妹妹的发间，温柔地梳了几下又恶狠狠拽住。李周蜜吃痛，因快感积蓄许久的眼泪夺眶而出。

李周蜜似乎也从眼泪中得到了某种释放；她叫得更加卖力了，几乎是哭喊着哀求孙贤佑粗暴对待她。  
哥哥总会努力满足妹妹的需求。孙贤佑一手狠掐着她的奶头，一手死死锁住她的脖子，把她掐得面色发紫。

在窒息的眩晕与前所未有的快感之中，李周蜜又一次潮吹，在孙贤佑退出来后依旧喷涌不止，淋了满地。

她脱力地跪在地上抽搐，高潮的余劲还没过去就被孙贤佑拎鸡崽似的强行转过身。李周蜜知道哥哥要射了，可她实在没有力气，只好努力张开小嘴接他射出的精水。

孙贤佑才不想只射在妹妹嘴里，便故意射偏几股，都挂在她的脸和头发上。

平时捧在手心的妹妹此刻像被玩坏的娃娃一般失神地坐在地上，孙贤佑还是有些于心不忍，还是把她抱起来，让李周蜜倚在自己身上亲着她的额头与脸颊，嘴上还不停哄着：“宝贝，去洗澡好不好？”

“嗯。”李周蜜点点头，把脸埋进孙贤佑的颈窝，环着他的双臂也收得紧了些，“哥哥...”

“怎么了？”

“我还想要。”

孙贤佑再次对上的，是一双湿漉漉的，狡黠的眼睛。


End file.
